


Halloween Weekend at the Stanley Hotel

by Stepha_Stargaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fear, Haunted Hotel, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stepha_Stargaryen/pseuds/Stepha_Stargaryen
Summary: Robb, Jon, Sansa, and Margaery, a seemingly platonic bunch, go on an overnight trip to the famous Stanley Hotel, the inspiration for the Shining. Humor, horror, and smut ensue!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist! I had to get out a fic with a semi-spooky premise in time for Halloween. Enjoy!

“Don’t judge me. You all know I need a rebound. They say the best way to get over someone—”

“—is to get under someone else! A tried and true philosophy. At least, it has been for me,” Margaery said with a wink before she downed the rest of her martini.

Sansa stared at her roommate as the foursome sat in the hotel bar. _Is she flirting with my brother?!_ Sansa didn’t know why she was shocked. If anything, she should have seen this coming. Jon caught her eye and seemed to be processing a similar thought.

Robb and Jeyne had just broken up the night before. It wasn’t the first time, but Robb insisted this was the last. “Everything has always been against us: her parents, the distance,” he had explained to her in the driveway this morning. “And now she says she just doesn’t feel that way for me anymore. I thought absence was supposed to make the heart grow fonder.”

“More like out of sight, out of mind,” Theon snickered, getting glares from the rest of the group as they packed up the car.

Jeyne and Robb had been long distance since she moved to Salt Lake City for work six months ago. She was going to meet them at the hotel, but after originally complaining about the full day’s drive, she confessed there was a much bigger reason why she didn’t want to come. Sansa was surprised at how well Robb had been taking it so far. Though, he may have cried himself to sleep last night judging by how puffy his eyes were this morning.

When Theon had shown up to their house without so much as a backpack, Robb groaned. “Are you bailing too?”

Theon sighed. “My uncle needs me to stay and help him on the boat this weekend. He’s a man short.”

“You really can’t get out of it?”

“Come on, you know how he can be.”

 _True._ Euron was a stern man with a cold laugh who always gave Sansa the creeps.

When they checked in at The Stanley, Robb had tried to get a refund for the now unnecessary third room.

“I’m sorry,” the young woman at the front desk said with a sympathetic smile. “Cancellations must be made at least 24 hours in advance in order to receive even a partial refund. Since you’re only staying one night, there isn’t anything I can do for you.”

“Aw, that’s a shame,” Robb said, turning on his charm. “Are you sure there isn’t anything you can do? How about a couple vouchers for drinks at the bar to drown our sorrows? Maybe you can join us.”

Sansa rolled her eyes as the poor clerk blushed. She regained her composure and smiled professionally as she gestured to the bartender. “Just tell Jack that Michelle said to take care of you.”

Robb shot her a handsome grin as he grabbed their keys and lead the way to their rooms. As the elevator doors closed, he slapped Jon on the back. “Guess this means Jon and I will just have to prowl the bar for some fine young ladies to warm our lonely beds tonight!” Jon had only shaken his head.

Sansa had laughed out loud when they arrived at the bar that night, after unpacking and dressing up to match the ambience of the establishment. The bar was completely empty, save some middle-aged couples and a group of elderly men playing cards.

After two free rounds from Jack, Robb was cracking far too many jokes and Margaery was laughing far harder than anyone should at them. Sansa watched as she playfully touched Robb’s arm and batted her eyelashes. Yep, she definitely should have seen this coming. Marg was shameless and Robb’s provocative charisma only increased with alcohol.

She stood from the table abruptly. “I think need another drink.”

“I’ll join you,” Jon added quickly.

“Do you think they even noticed we left?” he asked as they approached the bar top.

She snorted. “How could they? They hardly noticed we were there in the first place.”

He laughed, his eyes crinkling. She did find him endearing.

Jon and Robb had been friends for as long as Sansa could remember. He was always around but she and he had never said much to each other or spent time together until they were adults. Once she moved back home after graduating from UC-Boulder, she realized how nice of a contrast he was to Robb’s larger-than-life personality. They had formed an unspoken bond, sharing knowing looks and silent laughs across crowded rooms. They’d even had a few deep conversations on nights when Robb had fallen asleep or ditched them to Facetime with Jeyne. Sansa had seen him less since she had moved in with Margaery; it was nice to have some one-on-one time with him again.

She ordered a dirty martini and Jon raised his eyebrow. “Not another lemon drop?”

She shook her head. “Too much sugar for one night. After a couple drinks, vodka martinis don’t taste as strong to me. Plus, I love olives.”

“Noted.” He ordered another old fashioned. “I’m a creature of habit I’m afraid.”

She smiled. “Consistency isn’t such a bad thing, Jon Snow.”

“True.”

Jack slid them their drinks. “I’m afraid the free booze cruise has ended, kids.”

Jon laughed. “No problem, I got it.”

“So chivalrous,” Sansa teased.

“You know me, I’m a traditionalist. If we let women start carrying their own money, society will crumble.”

Sansa grinned. “Way to get into the spirit of this place.”

“Hey, it opened before women had the right to vote. I’m just respecting the history.”

Sansa playfully rolled her eyes. In truth, Jon was probably the most impassioned feminist she knew. How he could tolerate to hang around Theon so much she would never understand. Though, he was getting better. No doubt due to Jon’s influence.

“Are you excited for our midnight ghost tour?” Jon melodic voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“Mmm, I guess so. I was hoping to get creepier vibes here, honestly. Everything is so elegant and classic. Our rooms are gorgeous, so are the views. I don’t really get it.”

“Let’s see what happens. This place did inspire The Shining.”

“Well, when you burst through my door with an axe I’ll reassess.”

 

The tour was pretty lackluster, ghost-wise at least. They went to a lot of interesting rooms and different areas of the hotel, heard about the “haunted” history, and were told what paranormal “signs” to look out for. Margaery had feigned terror the entire time, never letting go of Robb’s hand and clutching to him dramatically as they rounded every corner. He ate it up, of course.

The tour ended in the grand ballroom, adjacent to the bar where their evening had started. As the guide began his concluding remarks, Robb put his hand on Jon’s shoulder and mumbled something at his ear. Jon nodded, and Robb and Marg slipped away.

“What was that?”

“Oh, you couldn’t tell? Marg was just _too terrified_ so Robb is taking her back to the rooms.”

Sansa snorted. “Jesus Christ. I hope he meant his room because I am not looking forward to walking in on them fucking.”

The elderly couple next to them looked appalled.

“Maybe we should make a graceful exit as well,” he whispered.

“Back to the bar?”

“Well, it is on the way.”

 

“Old fashioned?”

Jon nodded.

“You know what? I’ll try one as well. See what the fuss is about.”

Jon raised his eyebrows. “I don’t know if you’ll like it. It’s mainly whiskey.”

“It has some frills.”

“True.”

“It’s a perfect drink for you, actually. Seems tough but is secretly sweet.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Though, I take exception with you thinking I only seem tough.”

“Fine,” she laughed. “Oh, this is good!”

Jon hummed as he sipped his. She giggled.

“What?”

“It’s just… with the suit and the drink and your broody face, you look like Don Draper. Well, a shaggy-haired Don Draper.”

“I don’t think that’s a version that exists.”

“Maybe in the darkest throes of his alcoholism.”

Jon chortled. “And here I thought you were complimenting me, however unrealistically.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Hmm, I’m trying to picture you with that Draper hair. I can’t see it.”

“I had it that way once. I’ll have to find a photo for you. But, fair warning, instead of looking dapper I just looked 15.”

“I find that hard to believe. You’re too...”

“Too what?”

“Oh god, I need to stop drinking. I’m starting to sound like Marg.”

He laughed. “Well, now I have to know.”

Sansa felt her cheeks turning red. “I was going to say you’re too manly.”

“Too manly?”

“Well, yeah, to look 15. No matter what haircut.” She touched his arm and squeezed his bicep. “You’re just so—” She looked up and caught his eyes staring intently at her. “Oh god, see? I think it’s time for me to go to bed before I say anything else embarrassing.”

She threw back the rest of her drink and stood from the stool.

Jon was smiling. “I was enjoying the flattery, but if you insist. I’ll walk you back.” He downed his drink as well and slapped a $20 bill on the bar.

The bartender gave them a knowing nod which struck Sansa as odd. As they walked into the elevator Sansa nearly face-planted. Jon caught her with both arms.

“Whoa there. Are you okay?”

“The heel of my shoe went right into the gap of the elevator shaft! Good God, now that could have been a proper horror story.”

Jon laughed as the doors closed and they began ascending. He must have realized he was still holding her because he cleared his throat and swiftly released her. The elevator stopped at their floor but the doors stayed closed and the lights flickered.

“Oh, hell no,” Sansa breathed. Thankfully, the lights steadied and the doors swung open a moment later.

When they reached her door, Jon began to speak but Sansa hushed him. She put her ear to the door and listened.

“Okay, I think I’m good. I did _not_ want to walk in on them fucking.”

Jon chuckled. “I would hope they’d have the sense to take Robb’s room.”

“Well, they aren’t exactly acting with sense.”

“Aren’t they? I think they’ve fancied each other for a while now. Why not?”

“You really think so? I’m so blind toward these things.”

Jon shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe tomorrow they’ll wake up and be overcome with regret.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

Jon smirked. “Me too.”

They looked at each other and Sansa’s heart began to race. _Pull it together, Sansa. It’s just Jon and you’re just tipsy._

“Well, thanks for keeping me company tonight.” She nearly cringed hearing her own words.

Jon laughed. “No problem. Likewise.”

She fuddled with the giant gold key as she worked it into the lock to open the door. Jon reached over her hand and helped.

“There,” he breathed as the door opened.

“Thank you,” Sansa said in a quiet voice. She cleared her throat. “Well, alright then. Goodnight, Jon.” She leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek, surprising them both.

He stood there, stunned. “Uh, goodnight, Sansa.”

She quickly dashed into her room and shut the door. _What the fuck was that, Sansa?_

Convinced she made a fool out of herself, she hurriedly got ready for bed so she could fall asleep and escape this evening as quickly as possible. She shed her dress and heels and threw on shorts and a tank top.

As she was washing her face over the sink, she chastised herself. _Jon only sees you as his best friend’s little sister. Now, you’ve made him uncomfortable and probably ruined your friendship._ She shook her head as she thought silently to herself. _You’re being dramatic. Jon is a nice guy; he’ll act like he’s forgotten about this soon enough and things will return to normal._

Just as she began to rinse her face, the lights in the bathroom flickered and went out. She found herself asking, “What the fuck?” for the fiftieth time since they got here.

A feeling of dread came over her. She splashed her face with water, trying to get the soap off her skin and out of her eyes as quickly as possible. _It’s nothing, this place is a million years old, calm yourself._ However, she found herself afraid to open her eyes in front of the mirror in the darkness.

She felt for her towel and blotted her face. She flipped the light switch off and back on again, and much to her relief the bathroom was illuminated once more. She opened her eyes and sighed. She hated how easily afraid of the dark she could become sometimes.

Once she got in bed, she scrolled through her social media apps on her phone waiting for sleep to take hold of her. Just as she started to yawn, she heard a loud creak from the corner of the room. She froze. The feeling of dread returned.

 _Just shine your phone toward the noise. There won’t be anything there and then you can relax._ As she tried to work up nerve, the decision seemingly was made for her. The television flipped on suddenly, lighting up the room with a dim glow.

 _I thought this was supposed to be the Shining, not the Poltergeist. Seriously, fuck this place._ She grabbed the remote from the bedside table. She flipped on a lamp before turning off the TV.

Despite the room being bright, she couldn’t shake her fear. _Fuck it._ She decided to iMessage Jon.

**_Hey, are you still awake?_ **

The little bubble with an ellipses popped up right away, filling her with relief.

**Yeah.**

**_Okay, don’t judge me for being a baby, but my room is seriously giving me the creeps._ **

**What’s going on?**

**_The lights keep going off, I’m hearing weird creaks, and the TV just flipped on on its own. This all sounds stupid now that I’m typing it out, haha._ **

She watched as Jon would start typing, then stop, then start again, then stop.

**Do you want me to come over for a bit?**

Her heart raced. Before she could reply, the lamp flickered and went out.

**_I need to get out of this room. I’ll come to you._ **

She didn’t even bother putting on shoes. She grabbed her key and dashed to the door. The handle was ice cold. She yanked it open anyway. _I have to get out of here._

The hallway was bright, but standing there alone in the seemingly endless corridor made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. _Alright, I get it. I’m sorry I didn’t respect your creepy-ass Overlook Hotel vibe before, Stanley. You can stop trying to convince me._

She anxiously knocked on Jon’s door. He opened it right away and flashed her a warm smile.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she pushed past him into his room. Her feelings of dread quickly dissipated.

“Our rooms look exactly the same but yours is much less creepy than mine.”

“How so?”

She turned to him, and realized he was shirtless, only clad in a pair of sweatpants. Her cheeks burned.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s just because I was alone, but weird shit was happening over there and I got some really bad vibes.”

“Well, I didn’t feel like I could sleep much either.” He gestured to his night stand, where an empty airline-sized bottle of whiskey from the minibar stood empty.

Sansa laughed. “I could use another drink. Aren’t those, like, a million dollars though?”

Jon shrugged. “It’s on Robb’s credit card. He owes us, as far as I’m concerned.”

“I like the way you think, Snow.”

She perused the selection, opting to make herself a rum and coke. She sat with him on the bed in silence, sipping her drink.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” he asked.

“Like, on pay-per-view? Do hotels even have anything besides porn?”

Jon laughed. “I’m not sure. We could look. I was thinking we could just pull something up on Netflix, though. I brought my laptop.”

“Let’s check pay-per-view first. Robb’s treat.”

They flipped through the options. “I love how it’s all new releases, except The Shining,” she remarked.

“It makes sense. People are always in the mood for it here, I assume.”

“Well, I’m not. This place is creepy enough for me as it is.”

Jon smiled. “How about this one?”

Sansa snorted. “Ghostbusters? Perfect.”

She finished her drink and reached over him to set her cup on the nightstand. He smelled so good, like pine needles and musk.

“Is it okay if I get under the covers? I’m freezing.”

Jon nodded. “Of course. I mean, you aren’t wearing much.” She blushed, realizing he could probably see her nipples through her tank top.

“Neither are you!”

“Hey, I wasn’t even wearing pants ten seconds before you knocked on my door. If anything, I got dressed up for you.”

“I love your attempt to frame wearing sweatpants as dressing up. You should be the one working in PR.”

He grinned, giving her another glimpse of his adorable eye-crinkle. He slipped under the covers as well.

“Oh, this isn’t going to work,” she said after they both lay down. “You’re too big. I can’t see over you. Switch me sides.”

He chuckled, shaking his head as he slid towards her. “Climb over.”

She did as she was told, but momentarily paused as her body passed over his, just long enough to inhale his scent again. She caught his eyes with hers. _How many times am I going to blush tonight? I feel like a goddamn schoolgirl._

Once she moved off of him, she lay on her side facing the TV. She felt him lay similarly behind her.

She was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to be bold. “Come here, I’m still freezing.” She reached behind her toward him aimlessly.

He didn’t say a word, but scooted up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Better?” he asked huskily.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt his body flush against hers. She shuddered, then quickly tried to play it off as snuggling into him and hummed.

“Careful,” he groaned, his voice playful but warning as he tightened his grip around her.

“Of what?”

He exhaled the ghost of a laugh. “It’s, uh, just been a while since I’ve had a beautiful girl in my bed grinding her ass up against me.”

Sansa’s eyes were wide and she was thankful he couldn’t see her face.

Suddenly, he was releasing her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to… to make you uncomfortable.”

She caught his arm and pulled it back around her. “No, you didn’t.”

His tense form behind her seemed to relax and he cuddled against her once more.

“Your hair smells so good,” he whispered.

She bit her lip. _Oh my god, he does want to fuck me. Do I want to fuck him?_ She almost laughed at herself. She was pretty sure she answered that question earlier when her fingers gripped his bicep at the bar. _How have I never realized how badly I wanted him before?_

She grinded into him and reached back to run her fingers through his hair. “Jon,” she moaned softly as she felt him hardening along her backside.

“Sansa,” he breathed, his lips hot on her ear. He dragged his hand back up across her belly and gripped her hip as he started to move against her.

His lips moved to her neck and she tightened her grip on his curls. She hummed a moan and started moving against him faster.

He slid his hand up, over her tank top, until he reached the underside of her breast. She moved the arm she had been laying on and covered his hand with hers, moving it up and squeezing his fingers around her. He was fully hard against her now and bit down softly where her neck met her shoulder.

“Jon,” she whined. “Jon, I want you.”

He slid his hand down from her breast to the waistband of her shorts. He slipped his fingers underneath the fabric and over her mound. She parted her legs slightly and he quickly moved to trace her clit.

She arched her back and moaned. He moved his hand farther down and his fingers grazed her wetness. “Oh my god,” he groaned in her ear.

“I want you,” she repeated. She removed her hand from his hair and brought it to her side. She yanked down her shorts and shimmied out of them. Then her hands moved to the waistband of his sweats. She tugged them down as well, feeling his naked cock hard against her ass. She learned forward, pushing him between her legs against her slick folds.

Jon pulled back his hand and dug his nails into her hip. His breathing quickened.

He slid his hands up and tugged on her tank top. “Take this off.” His command was gentle, but she was aroused nonetheless by the forceful edge to his voice.

She tugged it over her head and lay beside him once more, her bare back to his bare chest, his cock rubbing between her legs, both of them soaked by her wetness.

She couldn’t wait any longer. She angled herself forward and guided him to her entrance and began to sink down onto him.

He tensed and grabbed her him, stilling her. “Sansa, are you sure?”

“Jon, I want you,” she reiterated. “Please.”

He pulled her down onto him, filling her. She nearly shook at the sensation. He kissed her spine as he began moving inside of her.

“You’re so tight,” he grunted. “Jesus, you’re so fucking tight.”

He moved his hand back to her clit and began rubbing her again with vigor.

She shuddered, electrified by every stimulus. She moved his hand to her breast. He pinched her nipple before he began kneading it in earnest. She began rubbing her clit frantically, knowing her orgasm was close.

His thrusts increased in pace as he grasped at her breasts more roughly. “You’re too fucking tight, Sansa. God, I feel like I’m going to come any second.”

“Me too,” she panted. He groaned.

“Good, come for me. I want to feel you come.”

He rutted into her harder until she was gasping at each thrust. Her furious ministrations finally paid off; her peak hit her suddenly and she cried out and practically convulsed.

He clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling her cries as he pulsed inside of her. His roughness surprised her and only made her come harder. He didn’t release her until her cunt had milked every ounce of his seed from him. He pulled out of her abruptly and fell on his back behind her.

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

Sansa could only agree. She tried to think if she had ever come harder before. Maybe once or twice, but this was definitely some of the hottest sex she’d ever had.

She rolled on her back as well, her red hair sprawled all over the pillow and her chest glistening with sweat as it heaved with rapid deep breaths.

As they lay there catching their breath and staring at the ceiling, Sansa couldn’t help but laugh.

“What? Was it that bad?”

She chuckled, shaking her head. “That’s probably the hardest and fastest I’ve ever come… and we never even kissed.”

“Fuck,” Jon breathed, running his fingers through his hair. She turned her head away but felt his eyes on her. “Should we remedy that?”

She couldn’t help the smile that danced on her lips. “In a minute. I need water.” All that panting couldn’t have been great for her breath.

She leaned off the bed to reach the mini-fridge and pulled out a tiny Aquafina. She felt his hand slide down her lower back and squeeze her asscheek, eliciting a laugh from her. She sat up, taking a deep drink, before handing the bottle to him. He did the same, gulping down the rest of it. He threw the bottle to the side and pulled her to him.

“Let me do this right,” he whispered, pulling her down and laying her head on the pillow. He kissed her deeply as he moved his body between her legs.

Their second round of lovemaking was slow and tender. She may not have come as fast or as hard, but her orgasms were lavish and intense. Anytime his mouth wasn’t working deftly elsewhere, he’d be kissing her or whispering sweet and filthy words into her ear. She thought for certain she’d yank a chunk out of his hair or scratch a scar into his back by the end of it.

 

As they packed the car back up the next morning, Robb and Margaery giddily complained that neither of them got much sleep the night before, so they needed to nap in the backseat. Jon and Sansa kept mum despite the fact that the same was true for them. After Robb and Marg drifted off, Jon reached over and held Sansa’s hand as he drove them home in silence. She smiled to herself. She may not have checked out of The Stanley Hotel with a ghost story, but she and Jon undeniably left possessed.


End file.
